


暗火

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: 曾经的一个记梗段子衍生主cp：已婚羽生结弦x大学生金博洋；副cp：学生组三方。费尔南德兹再次友情打酱油。AU架空，请勿上升。有私设，ooc属于我，荣耀属于他们。——————————————————————他是涉世未深，他又偏执坚持。他一生清浅，是清风深处的这一片落叶。舞者拉开窗帘，剧场的幕布拉起，天鹅绒的面料灼烧着火焰，点燃万古荒原。他带着火星从戏梦中惊醒，抱着一个晶莹的梦境，里面装着心里怀念的人。他透过梦看到舞台上的人——他们吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨，无中生有的一切，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂欢，整齐的混乱，铁铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾。还有这寒冷的火焰。他拉上了幕布，只留下憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠。这是暗夜中的萤火，这是燃烧的瘦叶，这是在空中飘浮、翻滚、颤抖，最终无奈委顿余地的狂欢。





	1. 一

1.  
他掏出钥匙推开门，楼梯间的昏黄灯光在他的头顶留下轻柔的痕迹。金博洋满脸通红，一身酒气，勉强在入门处脱掉了鞋，踩着印着羽毛纹样的袜子入了客厅。  
大厦倾颓在柔软的皮质沙发上，房子的主人早在几天前就宣布出差，给宛若自己亲弟弟的金博洋留了一把银色钥匙供他自由出入，由此他便占山为王，整间房都燃烧着他的嚣张气焰。没有开灯的黑暗中手机铃声响了第五遍，金博洋把头埋在一堆靠垫中间，只伸出一只瘦长的手来索性将手机关了机，沉浸在自己的醉梦里。  
不用看也知道打电话的是谁。这是他和羽生结弦分手的第三个夜晚。  
也许不应该这么说，因为他们从未在一起过，只有金博洋一个人欣喜地提起笔尖书写出一场暧昧的序幕，戏剧都没有开始却在唏嘘声中落下了帷幕。他抱紧着靠垫，将整个人埋在里面，眼眶湿润着，最后干脆阖上了眼。眼帘里面又是光怪陆离一片。这幕戏映入他的心里，心底兀自生出一股火气，于是金博洋抽身而起，拼命地解开自己左手的红色手链泄愤似的将它向前面的墙上扔去，刚一扔出去他就后悔了，红着眼，鼻子一抽一抽地急急忙忙跑过去拾起来，细心检查是否磕坏了伤到了哪里。确保毫发无损后他长舒了一口气，又急匆匆地把链子系上了，紧到勒出了浅浅的痕迹。

2.  
车俊焕是金博洋的舍友，他俩算是学校分配寝室后残留下的一对难兄难弟，四个人、四个人、四个人……到了他们俩这儿就只剩下了这么两个，一个乱着一头蓬松的头发，另一个则是睡眼朦胧像是刚醒。这么一看他们俩人一个寝室真是搭配至极。于是入学的时候分管宿舍的老师大手一挥，得了，就剩你俩了，一个寝室吧。  
一切都是这该死又美妙的命运。  
当窗户外头的树叶又被卷入风里，颤颤巍巍，星辰也藏匿进了云里，不见踪迹的时候，一年就从他俩的键盘敲击中溜走了。  
“去吃饭吗？”车俊焕瞥了眼自己屏幕亮起的手机，快速结束了自己的这局战役。  
“可以啊，去哪儿呀？”金博洋心不在焉的回应，手里的鼠标却还在奏响清脆的敲击。  
“L’amant，我师兄回来了，他请客。”车俊焕“啪”地一声合上自己的游戏本，骄傲地昂起头给自己换了一声行头——白色内衬套着粉红色的刺绣夹克衫，下半身是紧身牛仔裤和一双撞色马丁靴。  
“喔喔，”金博洋从自己的电脑屏幕上抬起了头，看着一身新装的室友，“你这是打算泡你师兄去？”  
“去你的。”车俊焕给他比了个手势，活动了一下自己这具坐了半天静止的如同大理石雕像般的身躯。“别贫了，一起来呗。”  
打着反正也是车俊焕他师兄请客，蹭一顿自己也不会少块肉的主意，金博洋也迅速下线了游戏。他停在自己的衣橱前踟蹰了许久，最后挑出一条深色内搭，罩了玫瑰金色的外套，又选了一条破洞牛仔裤穿上。折腾完衣服后他又往自己的耳朵上安上从中古店淘来的黑曜石耳钉。  
真是新潮。他如此评价自己，并且怀着自己决定不输给车俊焕的心理信心满满地在对方面前凹了个造型。  
每个人都有每个人的选择，每个人的选择都构建出一个不同的结局。在这充满不确定的体系下，一切却又井然有序地发生着。离了寝室踏出校门，金博洋才得知车俊焕也不知道那个叫做“L'amant”的地方在哪里。不得已两个人傻乐着打了车，坐在车里随着路七拐八拐的就偏离了原来的航线，去和另一条轨道交织在一起。原本只是一只舞动的蝴蝶，却掀起了一阵风，大风刮开了天鹅绒的幕布，演员都已经在了舞台上头。

“你确定……在酒吧里……吃饭？”金博洋眨着眼睛，疑惑地问道。他插在口袋里的手心开始沁出薄薄的汗珠。金博洋有些紧张了，从没有进过酒吧的他心里跃跃欲试但被钉在原地。  
“我师兄定的地儿，一定可以。”  
脚上的钉子拔除了，他装作一副娴熟的样子进去，目光里又闪烁着新奇的光芒。  
在车俊焕的表盘上，金博洋和他算是准时到达，此时桌边已经坐着两个人，即使只有这两个人，气氛也算是相当热烈了，邻桌的美女明目张胆的露出自己大半片雪白的胸脯，大眼中秋波流转着就对着桌上的两人送去。还有直接上来的，紧身裙勾勒出曼妙曲线的大波浪女子，涂着炫目指甲油，玉指下是一张印有红色唇印的纸巾。  
“呀，不好意思打扰了。”两人出场的恰到好处，车俊焕一出口就将这淫靡的氛围消散得一干二净。他俩的这套装扮倒是在这个场合出乎意料的合适，恰到好处的捯饬，面容透着些许青涩的学生气，不至于在这暧昧的灯光底下显得过于迷醉，也留住了周围人的一丝清明。  
纵使那女子再想向最右侧的男子递去邀请，终究还是被婉转的拒绝了。金博洋好奇的打量着对面的两个人，收到邀约的是右边的，也是被车俊焕介绍作是他师兄的年轻男子。  
“羽生结弦，”他抢着开口道，只让车俊焕堪堪说出“这位是我师兄——”这一段破碎的话语。这声音也是极其符合他的容貌了，一泓清泉在金博洋的心尖处流淌开来。  
“金博洋。”他小心翼翼地吐字，生怕说错了什么给了对方一个不好的印象。  
车俊焕介绍另外一位的时候金博洋压根没听进去，他在暗地里偷偷摸摸的打量着羽生结弦，悄悄地抬头望上几眼，又在对方反应过来之前飘去了别处，做出一副心不在焉的模样。其实耳根处的红晕早就把他出卖给正坐在他对面的对方。即便是这酒吧里的灯光再怎么闪烁不定，羽生结弦还是能够轻易地捕捉到对方红的不自然的耳根和略有些不自在的僵硬动作。  
其实另一位也是车俊焕的师兄，是位典型的欧洲男子，有着浓眉和深邃的轮廓，只是在这场幕戏中沦落成了无足轻重的配角。  
“你可以不用那么拘束。”费尔南德兹显然也意识到了对方的失神，他轻飘飘地揭过去了这页，举起自己手边的酒杯，重新自我介绍着，“费尔南德兹，来自西班牙。”他的语调散发着欧洲人独有的热情与魅力，“第一次见面，你好。”  
“你好，”金博洋抿着唇，侧着头看着费尔南德兹。可他能感觉得到羽生结弦也在倾着头看着他，这让他还没有喝酒的脸庞霎时间燃烧起来，心脏在胸腔里碰碰跃动着，血液一股脑儿的涌上耳朵和脸颊，敲击着他的鼓膜放大了声响。  
金博洋和车俊焕的果酒还没有送上来，他只好喝了一口桌上的柠檬水来回敬费尔南德兹。先前车俊焕叫着想要点些高度的酒，他俩翻着酒单却被羽生结弦以你们还是小孩这句话专制地压了下去。  
“不小了。”车俊焕嘟囔着摆出一副委屈的模样，“我自打生下来就开始喝酒了。”  
“不行，”羽生结弦从车俊焕的手里抽出那本酒单，翻到果酒的地方再递过来给他们点单，“博洋还没成年吧？”  
话题一下子从酒上跳到了金博洋身上，他先是被这亲昵的称呼砸的头晕目眩，不知东西，过了一阵子才缓过来，红着脸点了点头，目光却依旧不敢和羽生结弦交接，生怕下一秒自己就丢盔卸甲、溃不成军。  
“没有，”他盯着隔壁桌的反射着七彩灯光的玻璃酒杯答道，“不过快了，还有一个月。”  
“还有一个月啊。”羽生结弦撑着脑袋，目光还是饶有趣味的停留在他的身上，可是声音却没了下文，于是金博洋失望的收回自己的目光，原以为对方对自己失去了兴趣，却没想到收回来就正对上羽生的。  
“Got you.”那人眯着眼笑着，传出无声的讯息，像是捉到了猎物后餮足的猫。  
金博洋失了魂，手指不安地摆弄着，脑子里晕乎乎的一片。就连车俊焕贴上来跟他咬耳朵控诉那两个人今天把吃饭的地方定在了这边一定是别有用心的这句话都当成了耳旁风，只是“嗯嗯嗯”肤浅的回应着，也幸亏车俊焕没意识到他的不对劲，照例跟他聊着天。  
一旁的费尔南德兹倒是勾着嘴角，目光在羽生结弦和金博洋的身上来回流转着，倒是像等着一出好戏上演的观众。却又被羽生结弦反手一推，误打误撞就进了剧。其实也怪不得羽生，是他自己贪婪又胆怯，被卷入这一场戏剧。  
他知道自己身边这只鸟总有一天是会离开他的，好歹现在他还用力去飞，他们还能够并肩。但是天空并不是他们共有的财产。  
费尔南德兹的眸子一黯，又是一大口酒精下肚。他偏过头去看着羽生结弦，对方晦涩的眼瞳里不知深浅。

金博洋借口去厕所给自己通通风，却没想到才九月风就那么烈，吹得他头发凌乱，心情也复杂。  
“适应不了吗？”身后传来温热的吐息声，是羽生结弦。他们彼此间的距离是那么的近，致使金博洋都能感觉得到对方身躯的温暖气息。他不敢动，更别提转身了，他担心自己一转过去面前就是那张姣好的容颜，就能触到对方柔情的眉眼。  
“还好吧。”他一下一下地踮着脚，努力地将自己的注意力从那人身上转移开去。可羽生结弦却反而贴得更近了，他凑到金博洋的耳朵旁，他说话时嗬出的气流挠着他的耳朵，渗透到他的毛细血管中侵入他的身体，捉住他的心神。  
明明是平平无奇的内容，却被他说的挑逗又色情，“车俊焕先前跟你说了什么，是不是又在抱怨我们？”  
“我们确实别有所图，我依稀记得在我读书的时候这边的酒吧里有很多漂亮的姑娘。”  
他先开诚布公，坦率的打了个金博洋措手不及。  
金博洋向前迈了一步，打破了羽生结弦建起来的暧昧城池。他垂着眼不说话，城墙破碎的地方风呼啸着刮过去。  
羽生结弦靠在酒吧的后门上，肆无忌惮地地盯着金博洋看。金博洋插在自己以兜里的手卷成了拳头，他的牙齿打颤，后槽牙相互顶着才不至于将一切都表现出来。  
“我先回去了。”  
他强装镇定，刚转过身就被羽生结弦扯回了酒吧的后门门厅里，对方“啪”地一声关上了门，将金博洋抵在铁门上按着他亲吻。  
羽生结弦的唇像是涂了蜜，金博洋只是被对方轻啄了一下唇珠便觉得自己嘴里流淌进一股蜜糖的甜味。  
“啊，对不起。”可羽生结弦的眼底却毫无悔意，“我忘了你还有一个月才成年。”  
十足的恶趣味。金博洋听的恼怒，作势想要挣脱对方的禁锢，可羽生终究还是比他更胜一筹，令他动弹不得，只能瞪着一双湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“我刚才还没有说完，”羽生结弦直视着对方的眼瞳，像是要把他映在心底，“现在我才发现，这边的男孩儿好像更加能要我的命。”

一场饭吃的宾主尽欢，席间车俊焕趁羽生结弦不在点了一杯烈酒解馋，却没想到自己一击即溃，喝多了酒的他在酒桌上手舞足蹈，胡言乱语。  
“你应该劝着他的。”回到座位上的羽生结弦埋怨着抿着酒兴致勃勃听着自己小师弟五湖四海瞎扯的费尔南德兹。  
费尔南德兹耸了耸肩，明明什么都没干却表示自己已经尽力了。  
而姗姗来迟故意和羽生结弦错开时间过来的金博洋望着撒酒疯的车俊焕，愣在了原地。  
羽生结弦看着傻愣在原地的金博洋，笑着摇摇头，抄起一边费尔南德兹的酒杯，尽数都倒进了车俊华的嘴里。费尔南德兹是个自小就在自家酒厂里泡大的家伙，凡是入口的酒的度数皆是出奇的高。羽生这么一灌，车俊焕一下子立马就停止叫唤了，整个人迅速瘫倒在椅子上，一副不省人事的模样。  
“他就是这样。”羽生结弦解释道，“方便搬运。”他朝着金博洋淘气地眨眨眼。  
金博洋噗嗤一声笑出来，却又立刻反应过来这不是什么应该笑的时候，努力憋住了，可眉目间的却又透露出星星点点来，比酒吧的灯光更加炫目。他三步上前，帮着羽生结弦把车俊焕架在自己身上。  
“我来吧，反正是要跟他一起回去。”  
羽生听着，眼睛滴留着转了几圈，露出狡黠的笑来。他让费尔南德兹留在这里付账，揣了车钥匙跟在金博洋后面，一边走着一边说这边离学校远，金博洋这样也不方便，不如就让自己开车送他们回去。  
“你没喝酒吗？”金博洋疑惑地停下了脚步。  
“没有哦。”羽生帮他将一部分车俊焕的重量匀到自己肩上，“我酒精过敏，喝不了酒的。”

3.  
酒倾覆黑夜，撇下寂静与明星。嘈杂拄着拐杖愤怒地敲击着脑壳催促着他从浅眠中惊醒。国家应该有个规定，不论八点之前还是八点之后，统统都不许装修来吵醒自己。金博洋叹息着，满腹牢骚与怨气。他自己做着自己的国王妄图给别人定下规定，而楼上装修的电钻抗拒着直接要钻进他的脑子里。  
金博洋国王抱怨着稀里糊涂地嘟囔了几句，脑子里还是混沌着的，拿沙发上的靠垫捂住耳朵也无法掩盖住装修这种自己买了房子就想让全世界都知道的趾高气昂的行径。他像个小孩儿，让自己的王冠歪倒着挂在头顶，闭着眼瘪着嘴索性扯过垫子扔到一旁撒气，接着又不情不愿的起了身去把它捡回来，拍了拍重新安置到沙发里。  
中午的阳光失去了早晨玫瑰样的颜色，当蓝色的夜坠落的时候，也没有人见过它们的亲吻。于是它就惨白惨白地照射进来，打在金博洋的布满了红血丝的眼眶里，毫无兴致去照亮那里面的海。金博洋也懒洋洋地活动着身体，昨天晚上喝得酩酊大醉，只撑的到颤颤巍巍掏出金杨家的钥匙，开完门后一心只求有个地方好让自己躺着，于是就这么倒在了客厅里的沙发上，在梦里自己胡思乱想，自己和自己怄气。过于柔软的沙发睡的他浑身上下酸痛不已，金博洋做着拉伸动作，心里想着是不是需要给金杨打个电话叫他换个硬些的沙发。  
想到这个他才突然惊醒，脑子里的迷雾瞬间消散了个一干二净，他急匆匆地从沙发间隙里掏出自己的手机开机，上面显示的未接来电眼花缭乱的他几乎都数不清。  
“哥。”正巧金杨的电话打进来，金博洋也乐得不去看那一串全部显示为“羽生结弦”的来电。他又把自己埋在沙发里了，不过是坐着的，缩成小小的一团，好像这样就能包裹住自己，给自己的王国筑起一面城墙，来防止再像先前看到那一长串“羽生结弦”的名字时心脏猛然抽搐那一闪而过的惊慌。  
“天天呐，”金杨拖着长调，告诉他自己出差提前回来了。  
“谈崩了吗？”金博洋的眉头瞬间就皱在一起了，“是不是我的事情…… ”经历过宿醉的脑子虽然迟钝，但是却往往拽着主人朝着一条岔路飞奔而去。  
“你想啥呢？我跟你说你别想那些有的没的，”金杨的手机里先是出租车司机友善的提醒到站的声音，接着便传来吵闹的人群声，想来应该是到了那边的车站。“喂喂，听得到吗？”金杨的嗓门提高了许多，金博洋都能想象得到他披着风衣扯着喉咙大步前行在人来人往的站口的模样，“别瞎想，等你江哥晚上回来，咱们哥俩好好谈一谈。”  
“好嘞。”金博洋一面答应着，一面套上外套估摸着时间准备返回学校。他下午还有一门公共课要上，是几个专业一起的大课，人多也正好让他可以在课上眯上一阵子。唯一不足的是这门课是和车俊焕他们专业一起，每次看见自己的室友，他总能想到那个笑眯眯的喜欢给自己套上连帽衫帽子的家伙。  
他两只手插在衣兜里，自己把帽子带上，塞着耳机低着头出了门。  
耳机里的摇滚曲轰隆隆地响起了，金博洋仿佛觉得自己是某一幕剧中的人，人生被杂乱的蒙太奇和分镜切割得支离破碎。昏暗的舞台上灯光突然亮起，照亮了他瘦削的背脊。金博洋顺着楼梯——这唯一的光明向下而去。一只手从暗处伸出拽住他的衣角，指尖翩跹着荧光的蝴蝶。  
这只手要把他从他的躯壳里拽出来，从这个舞台拽到另一个，在竞相上演的不同剧目中穿梭而过。最后他看到一张脸，脸上左眼盛着过去，右眼溢出未来，唇珠上闪烁着蜜糖光泽的叫做现在。  
算了。向来遵循享乐主义的金博洋把蜂蜜尽数锁在了一个铁罐子里，扔到回忆最深的房门中拴上了锁。  
公共课还是一如既往的无聊，金博洋坐在倒数第二排打了个哈欠，装模作样地翻了几页书，摇了摇毫无作用的笔。下午的阳光倒不再是病恹恹的了，反而露出明艳的黄色来，就像是熬成金黄的枫糖浇在巧克力味的蛋糕上头，散发出甜蜜的香气。隔壁班音乐鉴赏课播放的自由探戈也顺着阳光和香气溜达到他们这边来，明快的曲调绕着他的发梢打着转儿，可这根本无法拯救他昏昏欲睡的灵魂，他沉浸在香甜的气息里，好像饥饿的人扑在巧克力蛋糕上。白色的耳机线从衣兜里滑落出来，被裹上了糖浆也沉沉地睡去了。  
醒来时已经下课了，睁开眼金博洋瞥见车俊焕正坐在他旁边玩着手机游戏。车俊焕像是完全忘记了金博洋曾和羽生结弦在一起现在又分手了似的，见到金博洋睡醒过来，他还叮嘱他再靠会儿，让自己先把这关给过了。金博洋也心知肚明的忘掉那些该忘的东西顺杆而下。  
他们谁也不提，唯有被封在冰面下的兀自躁动。  
“得了吧。”金博洋伸了个懒腰，凑到室友旁边看了两秒就对他的操作嗤之以鼻。“走了走了，就你这操作，我还不得在这里睡到明年啊。”  
“等等，你再等等！”车俊焕一副完全沉浸在游戏里的模样，硬是拖着金博洋在公共教室硬邦邦的位置上又坐了十来分钟。  
一遍又一遍跳出的“Game Over”显然把他磨的没了脾气，最终车俊焕还是气呼呼地关了游戏，可却又露出了松了一口气的样子，和金博洋背着包一起离开了教室。  
“怎么，放弃啦？”金博洋回过头笑着望向车俊焕，反正距离下课的时间已经过了很久，这条走道里也不会再有熙熙攘攘的人群经过，他完全不记得应该看路，安心地倒着走小跳步。车俊焕也不提醒他，只教阳光洒在这人提到游戏就兴致勃勃的眉眼上。  
黄昏里不想靠岸的船只突然间撞到了码头上，太阳像是粼光，在漂浮的水面上发烫。  
他突然明白了车俊焕之前松了一口气的原因，直愣愣地立在原地。他忘了，爱情太短，遗忘太长，他也曾用烟云般的字，在暮色中南方的星辰间写下他的名字。  
“博洋。”那人依旧有着清泉般的嗓音，可却已不再是他心喜的模样。  
金博洋抿紧了唇，眼瞳晦暗无光。他吞下喉咙里那颗惊慌失措的心脏，兜里的手握拳到关节泛白。  
“我约了人。”这声音根本就不像是他自己发出来的，他机械地看着那个也叫做“金博洋”的家伙故作镇定地走远去，连一个眼神都没有留给他。他突然有些心疼，疼到环着自己蹲在原地，眼角开出晶莹的花。

4  
金博洋和金杨约在他们学校附近的一家小餐馆里，店面不大，也只摆了五六张桌子，可是做的菜却是一等一的好吃，要不是今天他在来学校的路上打了电话预约，怕是不知道要在店外头的椅子上被寒风吹上多久。等金杨到了的时候金博洋已经在了，并且帮他拆了餐具上的塑封还用热水烫过了一遍。  
“菜点了吗？”金杨卸下自己的驼色风衣挂到椅背上，搓着手给自己倒了杯茶暖和着手心。  
“点了两个，你再看看要不要加什么。”金博洋也不摆弄自己的手机了，息了屏把放在桌上的菜单给金杨递了过去。  
金杨看了看，又添了个油焖茄子和白斩鸡。  
“大冷天的。”金博洋凑过头来，抱怨着。  
金杨看了看他空无一物的椅背和身上那条薄薄的单衣，瞪了他一眼：  
“知道冷怎么就穿这么一点，你就作吧。”  
说完还是把白斩鸡划掉了，选了个大盘鸡。又招手叫来了服务员下了单。  
正菜上来前两人都默不作声的，金博洋知道金杨今天要来兴师问罪，理亏地乖坐在凳子上等着对方先说话，金杨则刚出差回来，先是回了几条重要的邮件，就放下了手机给金博洋的玻璃杯里添了些热茶。  
“这些天凉起来了，别再喝酒了。”  
“戒了。”  
金博洋抬了抬眼皮，没打过草稿却也说的有模有样的。好像昨天晚上在迪厅里蹦到精疲力竭，又喝到头晕目眩的人不是他一样。  
“那昨晚是怎么回事？”  
金杨自然是不买账的，他多熟悉金博洋啊，只要这人眼睛这么一眨，眼皮再这么一抬，目光又盯着很遥远的地方，他马上就知道这话的真假了。  
金博洋像是个漏了气的皮球，一下子瘪下来趴在饭桌上，什么话都不说，在自己的下半张脸埋在臂弯里。  
“真戒了。”半晌才传出他闷闷的声音。金杨放下手里的小茶杯，瞅着他又挺起身子来，打开自刚才起就被闲置在一边的手机。  
“你看，”金博洋打开了手机通讯录，“你看，没有那个名字了，我全都戒了。”  
每个人都有每个人的选择，每个人的选择编织成了不同的戏剧。他们本就是洪荒中灵光一现，于这广阔天地中相遇已是奇迹。黄尘处有清水自三山下，多少水滴溅下都醉成了晶莹梦话。  
命运三姐妹将指尖缠绕的线扯回了昨天。  
那是昨天晚上在嘈杂的迪厅里，有好几个男人想跟他搭话，金博洋喝多了酒，只是随手挑了一个看得顺眼的，招了招手那个男人就到了他身边。  
真是简单。招手即来挥手即去，只求一次贪欢吗。他本就心情烦闷，感觉整个世界都拂了他的意，于是内里支起了刺，面上却依旧盈盈地笑着。他一边这种浪荡的日子嗤之以鼻，一边暗骂着从对方身上传来的那一股劣质的香水气息。  
“打开，翻开通讯录。”他将自己的手机递了过去，命令着那个男人，“不是，不要把你的输进去。”他喝多了，大着舌头说话。  
对方一脸疑惑的照着他说的做了。  
“看到‘羽生结弦’……了没有？”  
“谁？”迪厅太吵了，所有人都在享受感官上的刺激，不论是炫目的灯光还是燃到爆炸的电音歌曲，每个人都沉浸在欢愉里，像是疯狂燃烧的火焰。  
被他找来的男人没有听清金博洋的话语，重新问了一遍。  
“羽——生——结——弦——”金博洋扯着喉咙，烈酒灼烧着他的心肺。可他不在乎，又取了一杯斟满的酒。  
“给我删了它。”他歪着脑袋，用胳膊支在吧台上撑住自己的头。  
那个小个子男人手脚迅速的干完了事，瞪着一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴的望着他。金博洋这才发现这人不是什么小个子，他分明还是个孩子。  
可这又和他有什么关系呢，这个迪厅自己放了未成年人进来，出了事情也是他们自己担着。  
“把短信也删了。”  
他又喝下一口酒，嘱咐道。  
眼前的光影融化成一片，在他的头脑里群魔乱舞着，连带着回忆的碎片也在他的脑海里不断闪烁。他和羽生结弦的第一次见面，他们的第一次接吻，第一次做爱……那些过往张牙舞爪地向他扑过来，勒紧了他的心脏让他浑身冰冷，血液停止了循环。  
“还有这个。”他扯下自己手上的那条红链子。这下我们就一干二净了。他一面想着，一面把东西递出去，可手刚伸到一半就后悔了，重新收回来绑回了自己的手腕上。  
还有这一点，最后一点，让我贪心一下，保留这个最后的资格吧。  
“你走吧。”  
他最后开口说。喉咙深处难受的厉害，不知道是因为喝多了酒还是因为这个谄媚的笑着向他邀功的男孩。  
他好像忘了自己曾经也是尚未成年就跑去酒吧的男孩。

“那你这是个什么玩意儿？”金杨指着通讯录里面明晃晃的“羽生结弦”四个大字。  
“不可能吧。我昨晚明明叫人删了啊……”金博洋一脸难以置信的看着那四个字，随后眨眼间那个名字就消失，像是不曾有过。  
“诺，你瞧，”他笑着说，“真没了。”  
真没了。再也不会有月亮来转动他齿轮般的梦，硕大的星星借着别人的眸子凝视着他，也不会有鸟洒落洁白的羽毛，用羽翼下丝绒样的风来呼唤他的名字。  
金杨叹了口气，眼神中传来的讯息金博洋全明白了。  
“哥，”他说，“没事，真没事的。你别担心。”  
没事的，他也安慰自己道。他不用再去追寻每一只知更鸟坠落的轨迹，去接那落下的羽衣，也不用再经常想起那串片假名。  
“说到这，”金博洋顿了顿，这时候正菜也上来了，油焖茄子闷炸的酥软，又有酱油佐味，入口满是香咸。“哥你的那单协议真的和他没关系？”  
“没关系，那边公司不签完全是因为找到了更大的供货商而已，”金杨吃了一口，却抱怨说这家店好像没有他当年也在这座学校里读书的时候味道优秀了。  
所有事情都是会随着时间改变的，即使是一道疤也会被时光治愈，更何况是一家餐馆的味道呢？但也许人总是善于改造自己的记忆，喜欢把印象都改变成有利于自己的东西，比如说抱怨道味道的金杨，他也许贪恋的只是曾经在大学这座象牙塔中度过的岁月而已。  
“说回来，你跟你家里怎么样了？”  
金杨貌似随意地提了一句，“前些日子阿姨还打电话给我，让我劝你早些回去。”  
“早些回去做什么。”金博洋平日里是个温顺的主儿，可扯到这件事他却一反常态地生了脾气，“哥，你这事你别管。我自己的事情我自己有主意。”  
金博洋原以为离开了家就能把家里面那一堆乱麻样的事情抛下，可这东西委实恶心，老是在他生活惬意的时候出现来昭示一下自己的存在感。  
“天天啊，阿姨她只是关心你。”  
“得了吧，我就在这里上大学，还能跑到哪里去？”  
金博洋很快就主动转了话题，显然是担心金杨揪着这个话题不放。  
窗外的夜也渐渐深了，桔黄的路灯倏的亮起来了，来来往往的车鸣着喇叭又把灯光敲散了，晚风再用它那双大手将碎片团在一起，圈养在这座城市里。  
在没有泡沫的血色潮水中，夜晚开始逐食群星。


	2. 二

5  
歌唱，焚烧，逃逸，钟楼敲响碎了午夜的星辰，而羽生结弦站在巨大的天空下沉思，他的心是绿荫丛里细细碎碎的满天星，一点一点的，凑起来总能回到天上填补住这片苍穹。  
他留恋着那个一触即分的吻，贪婪着那般炽热的温度和羞涩的青春。他的眸子里有华光闪烁，垂首而立，分明是思情的人。  
深夜里有人叩击着木门，他从星辰的遗韵中惊醒，清明了眉眼和薄唇。  
“还去吗？”羽生结弦回到了那个酒吧，刚送完醉酒的师弟车俊焕和他的室友回校的他肩头还留着夜晚细碎的寒意。  
费尔南德兹饶有兴致的喝完了威士忌杯里最后的一滴酒，他摇晃着空荡荡的杯子，像是在轻柔地摇晃一个梦。  
“还去吗？”他的目光淡淡地瞥过羽生的眉眼，L’amant酒吧里的炫彩灯光照的他猜不透面前的人。“宇野家的那几位可还在等着，”说完他站起身，从皮制的椅背上取下自己的深色西装外套，“虽然不是什么正式的场合，只是带小辈们玩玩……”  
“但是无缘无故缺席总是不好的吧。”羽生结弦的睫上还带着那方星空的缱绻，他眉目清明着，眼角却流转着情意，他垂着头眨着眼，又抬起头来冲着费尔南德兹笑。  
它是一只收容无限温柔的瓮，费尔南德兹只是盯着里面碧涛般的水，开口恍而不自觉，“嘛，无所谓吧。大不了就说临时有事董事会那边急着叫我们回去。”他耸耸肩，丝毫不觉得自己已经一只脚踏入了羽生结弦刚刚布下的陷阱里。他自顾自的说着，向前迈了几步，想要离那春水更近些。却发现自己的师弟只是睁着一双亮晶晶的眸子看着他。  
“不是哦，”羽生结弦勾着浅浅的唇角，眼睛眯着像极了一只不知餮足的猫咪。可他却不看着费尔南德兹，眼神远远地飘到了别处。“是‘董事会那边急着叫我’回去。”  
费尔南德兹清醒过来了，他掩盖着自己的思绪，在一块冰原上迁徙。“怎么，是对刚才那小子上了心吗？”他笑着打趣道。  
“我说呐师兄，你看到那冒着火星的干柴，难道不会好奇它究竟可以燃起多大的火焰吗？”羽生结弦这才收回了自己的眼，他依旧是保持着先前的笑容。费尔南德兹却清晰地从自己师弟的眼瞳深处看见了那倒映着熊熊燃烧的火。  
“我才没有你这样的恶趣味。”他皱了皱鼻子，一只手搭上羽生结弦的肩膀，似乎担心他整个人也要跟着那团火焰绕烧起来。费尔南德兹直视着羽生的眼睛，语气颇有些严肃道，“你想扇风助燃我没意见，可你若是想着当那油一股脑儿地浇上去，我还劝你冷静些。”  
“人们总是误会了勇敢，他们说真正的勇敢是还未开始就知道自己会输，可是依然要去做，无论如何都要坚持到底。我觉得这不是什么该死的‘勇敢’，这是亵渎生命。人生就是打仗，每一场都要赢得漂漂亮亮。”  
他深吸一口气，又道，“我觉得你不用我多说也知道现在是什么时候，你的公司融资刚开始，虽然后面有自己家的产业撑腰，可以不管宇野那家子，可是总还是小心着的好，不要被那些缝隙里的杂虫看到了什么扭曲成蛆钻到骨子里。”  
“我知道。”  
羽生笑着拍了拍费尔南德兹的肩膀，说这点分寸他还是有的，叫他不要担心。融资的事情也正是他为什么会回来的原因。  
嘴上是这样说着，可刚出了酒吧的门他望着头顶的那片星辰，又突然想起那个笑起来可爱模样的家伙来。正好自己前些日子陪人逛街时看到了一条成色极好的红色手链，是上好的红色玛瑙。他几乎都能想象到那有着白皙肌肤的手腕上被红色手链圈住的模样了，也许这红色还会逐渐蔓延，带着玫瑰浓郁的芳香向上流淌过他的手臂和肩膀，拥吻住美好的乳首绽放出艳丽的花朵。  
这可太过了。羽生结弦不自觉地舔舐着自己的唇，在星光下眸子黯沉。  
“回去吧。”费尔南德兹再一次叩响了羽生的那扇大门。他撇撇嘴，甩着自己手里的钥匙。羽生结弦抱歉的浅笑着，又开口询问费尔南德兹怎么不去和宇野家那帮小家伙见见面，毕竟宇野家先前在经济困难时帮助过费尔南德兹他们家。可费尔南德兹却露出了一副毫不在乎的模样，摆着手道“老家伙欠下的债还是让他自己擦屁股”。  
接着又露出一副调笑的模样，叹息说没有羽生结弦这样能掌握全局谈笑风生的人存在，自己和宇野家那一帮小辈呆在一起也没什么意思。说完还朝着羽生结弦眨眨眼。  
羽生听着给了费尔南德兹一拳，那人笑着接下了，又说自己今天没开车来。完全一副浪荡公子等人送他回家的做派。  
“你就是为了能多喝点酒来蹭我的车吧。”羽生结弦一面抱怨着，一边掏出车钥匙来打开了车门，费尔南德兹不置可否地摇晃着头，兀自哼着小调。  
他像是北极的爱斯基摩人，一开口说话话语就凝结成冰雪，对面的羽生结弦听不见，也不会把那块雪拾起来，抱回家慢慢烤来听。他想，有一天要是失恋了，就放一把火烧了冰原上所有的雪，烧成另一个春天。  
反正也快了。喝了酒的人未免胡思乱想。他思绪纷争着，恍惚间从羽生结弦的后视镜里看见了一对走过去拥吻的人。  
其中的一个相貌对他而言是如此的熟悉，以至于他脱口而出那个名字——  
“陈巍。”  
“啊，好像有点印象，年前聚会气势汹汹的那个？”羽生结弦对那两个人浑然不觉，一脚油门下去发了车。  
“嗯。”费尔南德兹坐在副驾驶上赶忙扣紧了自己的安全带，语气嘲讽而又傲慢：“陈三公子这是来这边读书了？”  
“嗯？没听说过。你怎么突然提他来，刚看到了？”  
“嗯。”费尔南德兹直视着前方的车一辆一辆地跑到自己后方去，“他爸是不是最近出差要回来了？”  
车队像一条河，月色漂白了整座城。羽生在红绿灯面前踩下了刹车开始等。  
“这下有好戏看了，羽生。”


	3. 三

6  
金博洋老是想，有花开的时候，就要沉迷，不去管它什么时候谢，叫它融到骨血里，至此一体，就像他的肌肤上刻着的每一道印，里面浸染的都是过往的回忆。但在那一刻，他总是沉迷的。沉迷是认真的癫疯，把一腔热血都倾注给一根烛，想要照亮整片天空。  
当舞台上的镁光灯熄灭之后，他总是托腮思考，又抿着自己的下唇，虽然没有烛光，但细长的眼睛里是星光闪烁。  
九月，对于学生来说是一个开始的月份，不但月初是返校的高潮，整个月还会有学校领导拖着调子做着冗长且枯燥乏味的讲话后宣布要开始搞各种幺蛾子事。  
“你在做什么？”寝室里车俊焕踢了一下金博洋的凳子，九点多对于他来说已经算是周末双休醒的很早的时候了，可是他一起床就听到了这位好室友打字的声音。  
“最近学院里不是有GPF计划吗，名额分给了每个系一个，相熟的教授让我去报一个项目试试看，要是被计划通过了好像还有补贴什么的，相当于一个大学生扶持计划吧，可以借此尝试一些新东西。”  
金博洋一面回答着，一面手指继续快速在键盘上上下飞舞着，像是翩跹的蝴蝶。  
“可是一个系只有一个名额啊……”车俊焕皱了皱眉头，早起的手里捧着一杯刚刚泡好的蛋白粉。蛋白粉真是太难喝了。他腹诽着，从金博洋桌子旁边的架子上抽出一袋拆开的棉花糖扔了一颗到自己嘴里，“一锅系一锅……”  
嘴里被柔软的棉花糖塞住了，他含糊不清地开口，最终败给了甜滋滋的糖果，等到这份甜完全从口腔滑落到肠胃，柔和了一整个清晨后，他才再次开口，“一个系一个名额的话不是竞争很激烈吗？”  
真好吃。车俊焕舔了舔唇上残余的糖霜，一双眼睛闪亮亮的。罪恶的手悄悄又伸向了棉花糖。  
“干啥呢你？”  
金博洋在他即将得逞时猛地将这包糖扯到了自己怀里，得意洋洋的将软乎乎的糖果塞到自己嘴中。  
“我锅你说，则锅似你斯锅买给窝的。”  
“啧。”车俊焕发出不爽的声音，他翻了个白眼扯了扯自己的睡衣外套，又不甘心的钻到金博洋怀里去抢。  
突如其来的争执声响起，也许不能算是争执，感觉是一方在大声地对另一方作出宣判。接着是乒乒乓乓砸东西的声音。两人不约而同地停止了嬉闹，目瞪口呆的看着彼此。这可是寝室大楼，怎么会有人做出如此激烈的事情。  
这距离他们是如此之近，好像就在他们门口的过道上。再仔细听听，就会听到那声最终的审判——  
“周知方，你真是恶心。”

周知方你别再进来了。不要再到我们寝室里。你的东西我们都给你拿出来了。你滚吧。  
周知方，没想到你是这样的人。

金博洋站在门口，就隔着一扇薄薄的木门，他听的心疼。他从门缝里瞅见那个学弟站着的模样，他低垂的头颅可却有着一根笔直的脊梁。污言秽语像是爆发的海啸，巨浪掠夺过他的心脏。他这位直系的学弟就这样孤零零的一个人站着，周围除了摔了满地的个人用品外全是看热闹的人群，熙熙攘攘、吵吵闹闹，却没有一人站出说“他没有错”。  
勒庞在《乌合之众》里写道，个人一旦成为群体的一员，他所作所为就不会再承担责任，这时每个人都会暴露出自己不受到的约束的一面。群体追求和相信的从来不是什么真相和理性，而是盲从、残忍、偏执和狂热，只知道简单而极端的感情。  
现在就有一群兽在狂欢，他们嚎叫的嚣张，不知收敛。  
周知方，你个死基佬。  
你不要脸。

够了。  
金博洋不知道哪儿来的勇气，或许是天生便生了这么一颗心脏，愤怒充斥着他的五脏六腑，可头脑却保持着绝对清醒。他突然开门冲到了人堆里，拉住学弟的手，在众人的目光里把人拽到了自己的寝室内，重重地摔上了门。  
也许有人会赞许，有人会说愚蠢，会有更多的人戳着他的脊梁骨说他的坏话，想要把这个伸出援助之手的人也折磨的骨瘦嶙峋，把他也扔到悬崖里。可是他不后悔也不在乎，金博洋只会在悬崖边上坐下来，顺便看看悬崖下的流岚雾霭，然后看着周知方的眼睛说，我唱支歌给你听。  
温柔的人大多都是这样诞生的，他们亲身经历了许许多多的难过后，决定让其他人不要再像自己这般难过，这份血淋淋的体贴。人们称之为“温柔”。  
现在金博洋气喘吁吁的坐回到自己的椅子上，又像是突然想起来，挠着自己的后脑勺抱歉的看着周知方，“啊，对不起，我们寝室只有两个人，也没准备多余的椅子。”

很快就有第三把椅子进来了，也终于有第三张床上铺上了新的褥子，叠着整齐的被子。  
至此金博洋他们的寝室里就不再只有他和车俊焕两个人了，周知方搬进来的时候他们还去了学校外面的餐馆庆祝说终于摆脱了这寝室只有两个人孤苦寂寞的生涯。  
周知方虽然还是怯生生地，却也弯着自己的眉眼，和他们一起喝掉了杯子里的酒。

周知方和陈巍的事情是从学校的bbs流传出来的，开贴的是个匿名用户，上传了好多张两人亲昵的照片，其中不乏拥吻。于是整个bbs连带着学校全都炸了，流言蜚语传遍了校园里的每一个角落，就连蜘蛛在织网时窸窸窣窣谈论的都是这一件事。  
你要问周知方是谁，也许只有他们专业的老师和同学才能答得上来，说这是一个有点害羞怕生却又很认真的好孩子。若你要问陈巍是谁，随便去学校的路上拦下两个人来，他们都能给你把他夸得天花乱坠。什么钢琴王子，除此之外学习成绩拔尖，连着拿了两年的国家奖学金，还会摄影，技术一流等等等等。看似毫无关联的两个人，却被曝出如此惊人的事实。  
而就在他们事情被暴露的第二天，陈巍就再也没来上过学。

羽生到是来找过金博洋。这是金博洋第一次接到羽生结弦的电话，原先它只是从车俊焕那边要来的一串孤零零躺在联系人列表中的数字 ，仿佛和他只有一面之缘的联系。可先前微妙的平衡却被羽生的这一通电话打破了。电话那端的羽生结弦用轻柔的嗓音问他要不要出来吃些东西。  
“嗯？”金博洋用肩膀夹着手机，从书架上取下自己的专业用书，笑着发出一个奶里奶气的鼻音，“我们亲爱的学长大人这是毕业太久忘掉了宿舍门禁这回事吗？”  
“啊…… 我好苦恼啊。”那边传来羽生结弦的叹气声，“可是我想要博洋开心一些，可要做到这一点的话，不知道除了和我见面之外还有什么方法能够做到呢。”  
不论如何坚硬的心都会因此而化为一池春水。金博洋几乎是立刻放下了手里的书，披上了自己的外套，向门外飞奔而去。  
“喂，羽生，告诉我，你在哪里？”  
思念是一件极其有趣的事，一个趋行在人生这个亘古路途中的人，在坎坷中奔跑，在挫折里涅磐，为的就是跨越过山海，见到另一个人。他披星戴月，肩头上洒落着时间的光。  
羽生结弦就站在他们学校的大门口，穿着一件浅灰的呢绒夹克，架着黑框的眼镜，伫立在灯光下，显得明亮又禁欲。  
金博洋曾经不明白那些小姑娘在高中时看言情小说时为里面充满禁欲气质的男主爱的撕心裂肺死去活来的模样，当那一夜他看到羽生结弦的第一眼他就明白了，也许确实是好的。这么一个人间无双的男人心里只有你一个，只会对你笑，只会在深夜因你不开心而驾车几十公里来安慰你，用他轻柔的嗓音来哄你。  
可是羽生结弦并不是什么玛丽苏小说的男主角，金博洋也并非小说里傻白甜只知道谈情说爱的女主人公。他们是两团火。可是路过的人只能看到烟，体会不到那熊熊燃烧的爱意。  
羽生结弦在昏黄的灯光下朝着他微笑，没有催促。他等着金博洋奔跑过来，像是回归码头的船。  
他俩沿着学校门口的大道慢悠悠的走，走到远处时灯光不再明亮，好像刮一阵风来它就能熄灭似的。这时候羽生结弦就从大衣口袋里伸出他的手来，用小指勾住了金博洋的指头。  
金博洋偏过头看着他，羽生就停下来，也歪着头看他。两人目光交接，电光火石后金博洋涨红了脸率先败下阵来，羽生结弦唇角的笑意也盛满了蜜糖的滋味。金博洋逃，羽生结弦追，回过神来金博洋已被羽生结弦揽在怀里，心脏与心脏相抵。  
“不逃了？”羽生眨着眼睛问。  
“不逃了。”金博洋撒娇样的把头埋在羽生的胸膛上，眯着眼细嗅着对方身上散发出的樱花的香气。  
不逃了，那我就要给你烙下一个印，里面揉进了余生。  
羽生结弦低下头，在金博洋的唇上轻轻一吻。


	4. 四

7

“你打算怎么办？”费尔南德兹在羽生结弦的酒架上挑挑看看，手指在每一瓶价值不菲的红酒的顶端跳跃，停在了最左侧的一瓶白葡萄酒上。

一瓶维欧尼（Viognier），来自托斯卡纳，酒厂是他从来没有听闻过的坎佩弟（I Campetti）。他深知羽生结弦有这种习惯，收集，不如说是对任何新奇或者是从未听闻过的东西抱有浓厚的好奇，他是位探险者，因此也比常人会更想知道把油浇到微弱火星上会造成什么样的奇景。

“什么怎么办？”羽生结弦从镜片后面投出不解的目光，手上依旧摊开着马基雅维利的《君主论》，“你要是想喝，开就是了。”他的视线又转向书面上了，两条腿交叠着垂在布艺沙发上。

费尔南德兹咳嗽了一声，一面从酒架旁边拿起了开瓶刀熟练利落地打开瓶塞闻了闻味道，一面用故作轻松的语调道，“陈巍那件事一出来就让他们公司的股票跌了好几个百分点，事情现在虽然被压下去了但是还在持续发酵，”他耸了耸肩，取下两只水晶高脚杯放到沙发对面的茶几上，黄澄剔透的酒浆被倾倒入杯中，两杯中的量并不均等，朝着羽生结弦那边的酒杯中只有约莫两口的量。

“陈三现在被禁足在家里，连学校也不给去了。估计他爹是真气坏了。”费尔南德兹拿起酒杯深深吸了一口，鼻腔里瞬间充满了一股清香的近似杏桃花的味道。舌尖卷起玉液，唇齿间芳香流连。隐约能感受到一丝刺激味蕾的酸度，不得不说是一瓶好酒。

“前两天的消息是他爹还在美国总部处理公事，前阵子就说要回来了，但回来前被急事绊住了脚，迟了些，现在又出了这样的事也不知道要在那边忙成什么样子，不过等事情处理完估计就会马上飞回来。”他用余光瞄着羽生结弦。

羽生结弦取下了眼镜，用眼镜布擦拭了一遍再带了上去，书倒是被合上放在了腿边，

“哦，‘只要金星和月亮在天上川流不息，最好不要与美酒分离’。”

他嘲弄着，把朝着自己的酒杯往费尔南德兹那边挪了挪，又缩回到沙发里，舒舒服服的躺着，头靠在松软的靠枕上，“陈巍和周知方，”他轻飘飘地将二人的名字在唇间周转了几圈，眸子黯淡了些许，“我不会插手的，除非牵扯到博洋和车俊焕。”

“你应该知道周知方搬进了金博洋他们宿舍。”

“我当然知道，”羽生结弦叹了口气，揉了揉自己的眉心却又突然笑了起来。当他听说金博洋让周知方住进自己寝室的消息时，他眼前就能想到金博洋因此而忿忿不平的模样，金博洋一定用自己的手拽着周知方，浑身气焰嚣张，将他拉到了寝室，再用门板狠狠的打上外头乱嚼舌根的同学到脸，将他们打得鼻青脸肿，不知东西。等到回了寝室就又是软软糯糯的一只，抱着零食叫唤着车俊焕你不准偷窥我的存粮，又背着她偷偷的塞给周知方好多自己心仪的物什，被车俊焕发现了两个人就闹成一团，你挠我痒痒我挠你痒痒的。想到这里他就笑出声来，他觉得金博洋真的是可爱极了，可爱的像是清晨的甘霖滴落在他的唇上，像是山间的野花在他的鼻腔充斥着芳香。

“我当然知道，”羽生结弦重复了一遍，抬头看了费尔南德兹一眼，眼睛深处有玫瑰花绽放开花瓣。

费尔南德兹沉默了，云若盛满了雨，就必会倾倒到地上，情也是，若斟满了心脏，这一壶酒便溢出来，目光流转间皆是醇香。他看着羽生结弦的眸子，想了很多，又好像什么也没有想，半晌开口，喑哑的嗓音只能吐出“保重”。

他把没喝完的酒洒进了水槽里，告别了长明的灯。

 

爱这种东西，向来无所谓对错，所谓的爱与不爱，无非就是在解答一个自人类诞生以来就是个悖论的难题。他们提供某一个答案，或者沉默着为难。但无论他们做出何种选择，对于别人来说都是毫无意义的，爱是一个人的事，是一个人在人生这条亘古的旅途中趋行，在坎坷中奔跑，在挫折里涅槃，忧愁缠遍全身，痛苦飘零一地，在这场无法止歇的旅程中，他在大雪中飞奔，气喘吁吁，然后就见到了那个人。

“你愿意和我一起吗？”

就算被拒绝了也没有关系，他可以在某一个夜晚悄悄的变成一片雪，在日出时落在心爱人的肩上，一流的情人永远不必殉陨，永远不会失恋。

 

8

“怎么办？”

同样的问题，在不超过五分钟内车俊焕已经念叨了三遍，他拿马丁靴踢着面前的台阶，抬起头来看着另一边的金博洋。

“我怎么知道。”天台上太冷了，寒风呼啸着刮过，吹的他头晕目眩。金博洋两只手插在兜里，他吸了吸鼻子，道：“我甚至都不知道是什么状况，”他瞥了一眼车俊焕，“难道你清楚吗？”

“我怎么清楚呀。”车俊焕索性一屁股坐下了，瘫倒在冷冰冰的台阶上，“陈巍不来上课，小周担心得紧却一点儿也不跟我们说，外面那些流言蜚语传的不堪入耳。”他站起来恶狠狠地跺着脚，把脾气全发泄给无辜的地砖。

“你说陈巍不会是抛下小周走了吧，应该不会吧。”

“豪门恩怨，昔日情人不知所踪，第二天他的母亲给了我一百万叫我离开她的儿子。”金博洋噗嗤一声因为自己的话哈哈大笑起来，“什么小言的垃圾广告。”他吐槽着，“不过话说回来，陈巍真的是什么大集团的继承人？”

“那倒也不算什么‘大集团’，比较有钱倒是真的。”车俊焕吐了吐舌头，兜里的手机震动了两下，他掏出了看了两眼道，“我导师说陈巍被禁足在家里了。”

“哈？禁足？”

“嗯，好像是他爹知道了就让人把他关在家里了，不过他爹现在还没回来，在美国呆着呢。应该过不了多久就要回来了。”

“小周知道了吗？”

“还没，我给他发消息？”

“然后呢？”

“什么然后，告诉小周之后？”

“对了，小周知道陈巍住哪儿吗？”

“应该…… 知道？”

“那就这么决定了，营救陈巍计划。”

金博洋为自己的这个主意拍了拍手，从二级阶梯上跳来落在地面，冰冷的空气冻的他鼻尖像一块小小的草莓，眼眶也冷得发红。他落下来，向车俊焕眨眨眼。

“那我给他发了，‘营救陈巍计划’？”车俊焕又拿出手机来，瞟了金博洋两眼在屏幕上敲了几下。金博洋见状立刻慌了神，冲过来作势想要抢过车俊焕的手机，“你干啥呢，干啥呢，我开玩笑的！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”车俊焕捧腹大笑起来，他把屏幕横在金博洋面前，屏幕上光秃秃的，连个对话框也找不见，“我也开玩笑的，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“说正经的呢，别贫！”金博洋凑过去用力地挠了两把车俊焕的嘎吱窝，车俊焕笑的更厉害了，停在栏杆上的鸽子都被惊得咕咕叫着振翅飞走了，落下几根羽毛散在地面上。

最后还是决定先把消息告诉周知方，具体的等周知方结束了晚上的选修课回寝室三人再行商议。就在金博洋和车俊焕相互吐槽这天台真是冷的惊人准备齐齐下去的时候，金博洋接到了一个来电。

“你先下去吧。”他轻快地笑了笑，肉眼可见的皱了皱鼻子，眨了眨眼，催促车俊焕赶紧先回寝室开空调，等他下来的时候用温暖来迎接他。车俊焕没有细想，一边答应着一边嘟囔“真是败给这寒风了”下了楼。

 

手机铃声在黑夜里响了一遍又一遍，铿锵有力的曲调似是要凿穿金博洋的耳膜，他掏出来又塞回去，动作反反复复重演了好几遍，最后望着远方微弱的灯光，不知想起了些什么，还是再次拿出来按下了接听键。

风忽然间停了，苍穹下的鸟儿凭借着惯性滑翔，不远处三只鸟儿倏的贴近了，又很快就不规则地飞远离开。金博洋盯着这三只鸟里中间的那一只，看着它翅膀上捎着黯淡的星光，它渐渐地飞过地平线，和远方融为一体了，这时楼下的、学校的、街区的嘈杂声才混杂在一起接踵而至，它们乱糟糟地一齐涌进来，像是一个巨大的泡泡突然“噗”地破裂了，世界闯了进来。

“喂，天天，喂，喂？”

“嗯，妈，我在。”

 

真正要走的人往往是悄无声息的，他在高三毕业后一个普通的下午填上了一个普通的志愿，唯一不太普通的是这所学校离他家十万八千里远，一个月后他背着家里去邮局拿了自己的录取通知书，带着自己的行李箱一起。为了避免家里人以为自己失踪，他给家里留了一封信，上面写了自己离开的原因和请勿挂念。

其实原因简单得很，一言蔽之就是“我不想走你们给我规定的路”。自由往往都是这样的，康德说，自由不是有选择可以去做什么，而是有选择可以去不做什么。每一个人都有每一个人的路，金博洋有金博洋的，父母有父母的，至于适当的路，正确的路和唯一的路，这样的路并不存在。芦苇是有思想的，不是只会随风而动，再猛烈的风也只能起到微乎其微的效果，真正决定自己晃动幅度是芦苇本身。

金博洋决定离开，因为他受够了。日积月累的苦涩终于凝聚成了火山，叛逆因子在他的骨子里肆无忌惮地咆哮，叫嚣着远走高飞，浪漫主义深入骨髓，叫他快走去建立一个自己的梦。他把自己梦中的象牙塔揣在心里，去构筑一个理想国。

家里让他去学金融，他偷偷改了志愿。

家里让他留在本地大学读书，出来就在自家的公司里做事，他就一个人跑出来，溜到另一座他们双手够不到的城市里。

家里以为他疯了。他没有。

他们在电话里争执，夹杂着方言的怒骂和哭泣，金博洋的解释是一块彩绘玻璃，惨白的光是外头，透过玻璃变成五彩斑斓的梦住在他的心里，现实把玻璃打碎，他背着光收拾好了碎片，梦想家只能在月光下找到自己的路,他的惩罚是第一个看见黎明。

最后他的父亲哑着嗓子，发出的声音像是声带撕裂般痛彻，“我不想要再见到你了。你滚吧。”

 

只有他的母亲还在坚持着，每个月都给他打钱，发短信来嘘寒问暖，试图用温柔来融化这一块坚冰。而金博洋彼时正畅游在所谓的自由中，他曾感到寸步难行，可又觉得如此正好。他连脖子都泡在自己的浴槽里，只露出个头。他既无意识呼救，也拒绝前来救助的手。他甚至把嘴没在水里吐泡泡，只露出双眼睛，看着昏黄的灯光和灯光下扑翅的飞蛾。

 

“别倔了，天天，回来吧。”

“你爸爸身子一天不如一天了，回来吧，家里需要你，公司需要你。”

“我的专业既不是金融，不是管理，也不是经济，这样的我对公司有什么用？”

“还可以去读硕士的，本科不是没有关系。”

眼泪从金博洋的眼角滑落，他意识到自己父母的思想根本没有被改变，传统的根系攥紧心脏的泥土，獠牙锐利的在寒夜里发亮。

“妈，”他用颤抖的嗓音道，“对不起，妈。”

你们想要的人根本不是我。随便一个人来，不论是叫“金博洋”，“金贤安”还是“金豆沙”又有什么关系呢？甚至于一个机器人可能都更要比我强得多，你们只需要给他设置好程序，他就会找你们说的做。但真正的我在这里过得很好。起码在这里有人能免我悲，免我苦，一见到他我就如入蜜屋，他的胸膛让我明白，我并非流离失所。

 

“也许世界上也有五千朵和你一模一样的花，但只有几是我独一无二的玫瑰。”

我是吗？


End file.
